


Trauma

by peccadilloes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, post-S8E4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chewing_Gum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewing_Gum/gifts).



If he could, Grey Worm would lay down and die.

His queen wept when she lost Ser Jorah. Now she was angry. Was it her failure to protect Missandei -- _liberate her_ \-- or was it the destruction of something that belonged to her.

Early in his learning the Common Tongue, Grey Worm had said to Missandei that he and his fellow Unsullied has chosen to serve Daenerys. Missandei's words were slow and enunciated. "Was it a choice?"

There was violence, and then there was violence. The look in the Northerners' eyes when he and Missandei rode into Winterfell astride their horses.


End file.
